


What It's Like

by mandynightfury



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: A Poem About a Certain Wall Crawling Character's Past
Relationships: Foxy/Mangle (Not Mentioned)
Kudos: 3





	What It's Like

I was once so beautiful 

Such a great sight

But then they gave me to the kids

And it gave me quite a fright

They left me beaten 

Shattered 

A creature of the night

They left me broken

Battered

What a horrifying sight

They left me mangled

Destroyed

And even unemployed

My heart it weeps

But my soul it never sleeps

I come alive 

When they all disappear 

I will survive 

Become what they all fear

Not fluffy or cute

Stuck looking like a brute

My friends all cried 

And acted as if I'd died

I may have fell 

And been left for scrap

But I will not give up

And Come enter my trap

The ceiling 

The now I'm creeping down the Halls

Your camera blinks

Now I'm climbing up the walls

Goodnight.


End file.
